王子　Ouji: Prince
by Bob-geko
Summary: In every womens' life there comes a time when the prince comes. It is the choice of the woman whether or not jumping over the wall is the best thing to do. And sometimes it takes support. MP suggested: Anko Orochimaru Hinata Itachi


Author Note: Ok this is the next part of my master plan… I hope you like it….i'm actually really proud of this because….i don't know I thought it had a good theme

WARNING: none

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else Hinata would have a much bigger part in the story…..

-

-

* * *

-

王子

Ouji: Prince

-

* * *

- 

Anko ran down the empty street by the Hyuuga end of Konoha. This section was the most watched though as soon as she got to the Uchiha district on the other side she would be able to get over the city's wall unnoticed. It would take a long time to get to but it was her only choice

The black haired woman skidded around the corner leading to the Uchiha district when she practically fell over as she hit a slightly yielding road block. Stumbling Anko regained her balance.

"What the fuck?" she asked loudly and crudely to who ever the vertically challenge person was. Anko was prepared to go on another rant when she stopped short.

There know lying on the ground was a small girl about 7. Sitting on the ground holding her knee, Anko realized she was about ready to cry. Her harsh face softened when Anko saw the girl's huge white eyes slowly fill with tears and as the girl's lower lip started to tremble uncontrollably.

"What don't cry…Uhh…it's okay…"Anko tried to comfort. Bigger tears just started to form in the girls eyes.

'Orochimaru-sama…'

Anko signed picking up the small girl.

"Come on honey don't cry…I need you to be quiet." She said anxiously.

The blue haired girl looked up at the woman questioningly.

'Why?' her stare asked.

"I need to go meet someone." Responded Anko to the unasked question.

'Who?'

"Oro-" Anko stopped. Why was she telling this to a little girl.

'A little girl who most likely doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.' She added as an afterthought.

However her resolve broke as tears started welling up in the girl's white eyes.

"Okay, okay…" she sighed and watched bitterly as the girl's eyes began to dry. She put the girl down and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come on with me and I'll tell you." The girl looked up at Anko and nodded.

"Well…" Anko started, she really didn't think the girl would understand if she told a lie or not, and not telling the truth would be better than putting hers and Orochimaru's safety in danger.

"Once upon a time there was an invisible girl. She was always alone. No matter what she did people were not able to see her. Even if she tried her very hardest to be seen it still didn't work.

"But then one day a handsome…prince came to the village where she lived. He saw her even when no one else could. He saw how hard she worked and loved her for that. The prince came to the girl and she wasn't alone anymore.

"He understood her. He saw her. But the people of he village didn't like the prince for saying that he saw a girl that didn't exist. They told him to leave because they didn't understand what he was telling them.

"The girl was really invisible. The prince took the invisible girl with him and helped her become something that people were able to see. The invisible girl slowly fell in love in with the prince.

"But the people of he village took her back because they were jealous of what she became. So they took her away and didn't allow the prince to come back, but he came back for her …"

Anko didn't know what else to say. There was no way that she could think that would make the story end. Not that it matter in any case they had reached the wall in middle of the Uchiha district. It was especially worn compared to the rest of the city's wall. Anko felt her mouth turn up in a sneer. It had barely been a year since the massacre of the Uchiha clan but the wall was already overrun with pealing paint and weeds growing up and out from the huge structure.

She turned to look down at the small girl. Anko smiled when she saw the white eye girl let out a large yawn.

"The rest will come later." Said Anko smiling for the first time in years. With that she turned to leave.

'Okay jump over the wall. And I should have thirty minutes to get away before the guard comes...'

Anko plans were cute short when she felt a tug at her coat hem. Turning back to the girl, she couldn't help but glare. She needed to get out of here before the next guard came.

"Prince?" the girl asked, talking for the first time.

"Huh? Asked Anko confused.

The girl just pointed at the city's wall.

"Oh who I am meeting?" asked Anko.

The girl nodded, her short hair bouncing around her crown.

"Uhh…"Anko paused, "…Yes." She finally answered.

Again Anko turned back to jump over the wall when she felt another tug. Thoroughly annoyed she turned back angrily.

"WHAT?!"

The white eye girl remained calm and blinked slowly still quiet. Anko thinking the girl would never say anything was about to turn back to the wall when the girl finally spoke.

"Happily Ever After?"

Anko was shocked. She turned to the girl who's eyes were wide and questioning.

'Happily Ever After?' Anko asked herself.

Smiling again she answered what she thought was the truth.

"Of course, Happily Ever After."

With that Anko turned and jumped over the wall.

-

-

10 years later

-

-

Hinata turned the corner. What was left of the Uchiha district would be her best bet in getting out of Konoha unnoticed. Finally reaching the unwatched section of the wall she began to make the proper hand seals for the jump.

However she stopped when she realized there was another presence. Turning she was face to face with a black haired woman. Hinata recognized her as Anko.

'Shit.' Thought Hinata. She was caught. Though Anko was now pushing 40 she was still a capable ninja. However instead of saying anything Hinata watched as slow realization spread across her face.

'Who are you meeting?' Anko's eyes asked Hinata.

Hinata didn't want to really reveal who she was actually meeting. Said simply, lying,

"A bodyguard job for some prince."

Hinata watched, confused as the older woman started to laugh.

'Itachi.'

'The prince who saw the invisible girl?' asked Anko's eyes.

The situation was waking some sort of lost memory in Hinata though she didn't remember what is was. Instead she just nodded.

Anko remained still, so Hinata took the opportunity to jump over the wall. However she was stopped as Anko reached out and tugged on her sleeve.

"Prince?" Anko asked pointing to the wall.

"Yes." Hinata was confused. It seemed like Anko knew what was happening but she didn't stop it. It seemed familiar. However seeing Anko wasn't going to say anything else Hinata again prepared to jump over the wall.

Again Anko tugged on her sleeve.

"W-what?" asked Hinata turning to the older woman.

Had she finally decided to punish her for attempting to abandon Konoha?

"Happily Ever After?" asked Anko. It finally clicked, with Hinata. When she was seven, it wasn't a dream it was Anko.

Would history repeat itself?

Would she come back there just as Anko did? Used and abandoned?

Hinata laughed and looked Anko straight in the eyes.

"No, even better than Happily Ever After."

The two women smiled at each other. And the younger jumped over the wall to meet her lover waiting in the forest beyond.

Anko stared at the spot at the wall. It looked the same with peeling paint and overrun with weeds.

But this time it felt different.

"Better than Happily Ever After?" asked Anko to the wind.

"Of course."

-

-

* * *

-

おわり

Owari: End

-

* * *

- 

-

Ohhhh I hoped you liked it!!!

If you didn't oh well I liked it HA!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
